Our High School Drama
by TheBowiest
Summary: Chris and Euphie are happily married, until a member of their past begins to hunt them down.


My heart pounded in my chest, I bit my lip played wit my tie and scratched my foot with the other. Staring to my right nobody stood beside me to my left the same. Looking forward I saw people were starting to take seats, mother yelling at one of the ushers, oh how I felt bad for him, my mother's temper was always terrible and for her to throw a fit like this in a sacred place, one she held so close to herself just made me sick. Wait... no that wasn't my mother making me sick, it was the nerves, my stomach felt like it was pregnant with butterflies. I couldn't believe it! I was here, in france about to confess my love to my princess infront of everyone. I wondered how she was feeling, was she nervous like me, or was she singing songs from that Disney Movie one last time as a free woman and kissing her so loved gargoyles. I began to wonder, who can I thank for us being here?

Was it her old brother, my former lover Marius? Did his acceptance into Alexandru Ioan Cuza, which led to our seperation bring us closer, yes it did. Did her break up with her abusive ex boyfriend Victor make her realize she needed somebody differrent? Yes it did, and that's why we were able to match up. Was she the one to lead us to today? She accepted te proposal so probably yes. It was true, your past can effect your future.

Well no matter, 10 years ago I would of never imagined being here, in the center of france about to get a female bride. Better yet, the sweet popular and former lead cheerleader, Euphemia Jia-Li Lin Voiculescu, the girl who 10 years ago was dating the creepy goth boy who just wanted to get laid. And I, Chris Mclean, the class gay boy beginning to love after a summer together. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings for a while, most people asking te same old wedding questions 'are you here for the bride or the groom' or trying to find good seats. Papparazzi tried getting good pictures. Really I didn't want them there but hey, atleast we get free wedding pictures, thats a plus! Different celebrities , friends and family began to take their seats and the cathedral was almost full. Soon I'd be married.

Soon the wedding march began to play as coming down the aisle was a large mix of aquamarine blues and light purples. When they reached closer and closer the men would go to my right, the women to my left. Thoes on my right meant they were there for me, on my left were women for the bride. The music paused and soon the song "here comes the bride" would begin to play. The doors opened and out walked the most beautiful thing I had ever seen walking along the aisle with out anybody to walk her down it, so beautiful yet so lonely. I realized then, instead of here comes the bride she was walking down the aisle to a different melody, A choir singing up in a nook or cranny some where. I didn't recognise the tune at all but I didn't care... oh how beautiful she looked in her dress, her blonde hair carried small curls at the end of each strand, a rose in her hair. She looked like something she always wanted to be, a Disney Princess.

"lalalalalalala,  
Sing a wedding song tonight  
for the pretty bride to show her,  
were sharing the glow," the song was right, she did seem to glow, I didn't mean THAT type of glow but she glowed like the sun. Soon a french man began to sing a solo.

"Though our moon is just a lantern,  
still she's shining big and bright,  
on this happy scene below her," The other members of the choir seemed to join in, she was walking so slowly and her dress made her look angelic, like something holy.

"sooooooooo,  
as long as theres a moon,  
to wish on,  
sooooooooo  
as long as theres a song,  
to prove,  
we'll throw,  
the wedding jug,  
to keep,  
tradition," and soon she was halfway down the aisle, the man began to sing on his own again.

"And hope your love will last,  
as long as theres,  
a moon," now a different man began to sing, and then I remembered the song, it was As Long As Theres A Moon, one of the deleted songs from the hunchback of Notre Dame, the disney version, of course. and the man who had been singing was doing Clopins Part, this new one was doing Phoebus'.

"Who am I to fight the power,  
of candle light and mandolins,  
Seem's it would be offly rude now,  
telling them no," Euphemia wasn't quite there yet but getting closer, I think she wanted the song to finis first.

"Once they start the bridal shower,  
once the wedding march begins,  
Who am I to spoil the mood now," and then the choir joined again, a question rolled across my head 'why did Euphemia want to walk down the aisle to this song?'

"soooooooo,  
as long as theres a moon above us,  
ohhhhhhhhhhh,  
it seems a shame to waste this tune,  
you knowwwwwwwww,  
we all want someone,  
to love us,  
I could settle with you,  
as long as there's a moonnnnn," I began to get even more nervous, what if I forgot my vows and accidently rick roll everyone, that's it! if I forget my vows I'll just sing "Never Gonna Give You Up!" I mean it has the perfect lyrics for a wedding! Euphemia was almost to the alter, man how long IS this song! The suspence is KILLING me! Like love songs kill Jack Strify, the guy from Cinema Bizarre. Her dress made her look like she was walking on air.

"They say the moon is like a gypsy,  
She cast's her spell and then she's gone,  
we know life is strange,  
everything can change with the dawn,  
LET THE NIGHT GO ON!

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,  
as long as theres a moon,  
to guide us,  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,  
don't let the morning come,  
to soon,

You Know,  
we all want someone beside us,  
none of us would trully solitaire,  
every moon is new when someone cares,  
I will care for you,  
As long as theres,  
a moon," FINALLY just as the song ended Euphemia stepped up the steps to the alter and the preist joined our hands together. Here it is chris, what you've been waiting for, for 2 tv seasons of the Total Drama Series to do, this is one thing I thougt to myself. Anouther was 'what did I, Chris Mclean, the biggest Narcissist, Naievette, Ego-tistical TV host in Canada do to deserve Canada's Britney Spears? whatever it was I never imagined this day. She was smiling at me, the same smile she always kept, even when she was just in kindergarden, her red lips graced her smile as te preist began to speak

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of god to witness the joining of this man, and this woman in holy matrimony, before we move on if their is anybody who has a reason why these to shall not wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the preist paused, nobody replied to my happiness, "Marriage is a sacred Union in which a family lets their children free and allows them to have a family, Today the Mcleans hand off there eldest Child, Christopher Stephen Mclean, and the Voiculescu's hand off their youngest Daughter, Euphemia Jia Li Lin Voiculescu, so that they may become one. May we begin with the brides vows please," the preist stopped and my blonde princess cleared her throat, making eye contact with me smiling.

"Chris... as the famous Taylor Swift sang in her song, We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and I remember every moment. You protected me from harm. And now as I make these vows to you, I promise to do the same thing... I could spend all day making pop culture reference's but I'm just gonna make one... From a Paula Abdul song, Our friends used to say it would never last, but guess what... we proved them wrong. Opposites do attract. So today as I stand on this alter I promise to be yours, forever and eternaly," oh how I loved hers, but now I forgot mine... thank god I had plan B!

"and now chris," I pulled out my cell phone and placed it near a mic, having one of my own, people began to laugh, I saw Rick Astley slap his face.

"We're no strangers to love,  
You know the rules and so do I.  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,  
You wouldnt get this from any other guy.

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
Gotta make you understand…

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it.  
Inside we both know what's been going on,  
We know the game and we're gonna play it.

Annnnnd if you ask me how I'm feeling,  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see…

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

Give you up. give you up.  
Give you up, give you up.  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up.  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up.

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it.  
Inside we both know what's been going on,  
We know the game and we're gonna play it.

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
Gotta make you understand…

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you," I paused for a second then added something "thanks for the help Rick! I acidently forgot my vows, thanks bro," I heard a laugh coming from Euphemia, "Euphie... that wasn't expected at all I promise... baby that's all I can say," the preist cleared his throat as I turned off my phone.

"anyways... now will your friend come up wit the rings," Chef walked up to us and handed us the rings, her's in my hands and vice versa, "Christopher Michael Mclean, do you take Euphemia Jia-Li Lin Voiculescu to be your bride, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live," I slid the ring on her finger, her eyes glistened in the light.

"I do."

"And do you... Euphemia Jia-Li Lin Voiculesku take Christopher Micheal Mclean to be your wedded husband, In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live," tears of happiness began to form in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. "then by the power investiged in me in the witness of god and in honor of the great republic of France... I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," but before the preist could finish I already had my lips against hers. And that was my first kiss with my new wife Euphemia as a married man... I still wonder who I can thank for that... but maybe I will figure out later... when we can live our life.

well... that's the first chapter.... yes it's long cause of lyrics and yes I had to rick roll on there wedding cause well... Rick Rollin's fun! Next Chapter I promise there will be flash backs!

Till Next time!


End file.
